Ventana (one-shot)
by Jen Jen Jojo
Summary: Una ventana abierta... una mirada perdida...


Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

En aquel instante un escalofrío recorrió desde su nuca hasta sus pensamientos. La mirada se mantenía aguzada en lo profundo de la habitación, escrutando hasta el más mínimo rincón en un intento por comprender cómo pudo haber confiado tan absurdamente en que todo estaría bien, bajando la guardia cuando debió mantenerse más alerta que nunca. Pero era comprensible, considerando que llevaba meses pasando malas noches gracias a las pesadillas, a los recuerdos de su última aventura, de haber creído muerta a la persona más importante para él; había estado en constante alerta, desgastándose de a poco, hasta que por fin se había entregado a una noche de profundo sueño, oportunidad que sus malos sueños aprovecharon para hacerse, en apariencia, realidad. Era algo fácil de entender… pero el orgulloso Ranma Saotome nunca lo aceptaría, ahora menos que nunca.

Buscaba indicios de algo, una pista que le proporcionara una pequeña luz para comprender, pero al parecer no había tal cosa o al menos no tan clara. Colocó una palma sobre el colchón y lo encontró cálido y suave, recién abandonado por el delicado cuerpo de su dueña. Las sábanas y cobijas habían sido removidas sin violencia, solamente dejadas a un lado como cuando se sale de cama para realizar las actividades del día o como cuando se destapa a alguien para que se despierte. Todos los objetos se encontraban en su debido lugar, nada se había movido o roto, aun la puerta la encontró cerrada como normalmente la dejaba su prometida… todo estaba intacto salvo la cama y una cosa más.

Apretó sus manos hasta transformarlas en puños, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Solo en la penumbra de aquella casi sagrada habitación, luchaba por calmar su mente pues, tan agitada como su respiración, le imposibilitaba reaccionar ante lo que acontecía. Incluso se maldecía por tener los sentidos aún adormecidos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dando una profunda respiración, se dispuso a salir por aquella ventana que se encontraba completamente abierta.

Saltaba por los tejados con la mayor rapidez y agilidad de la que disponía, porque era avanzada la noche y más allá de no querer despertar a las personas, no quería llamar demasiado la atención, por si el raptor de su único tesoro se encontraba cerca. ¿Qué clase de jugarreta le había propinado el destino? La noche en que justamente cerró los ojos para abrazarse a un profundo y reparador sueño, esa noche ella escapó de su vista. Pero a pesar de eso, su instinto no lo había abandonado pues despertó de golpe al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. Había abierto los ojos tan de golpe que le tomó unos segundos entender qué ocurría. Escuchó a lo lejos lo que le pareció fue la ventana de ella, justo cuando la recorrían con algo de fuerza causando que su corazón se desbocara. Se levantó torpemente hasta llegar a su habitación y he ahí que no encontró nada, solamente una brisa suave y fría que le acarició el rostro.

Daba gracias a ese instinto latente porque ahora tenía la posibilidad de poder darle alcance aun cuando le llevaban un par de minutos de ventaja pero cuando por fin la encontrara, se encargaría de darle merecido castigo a quien le hubiera tocado aunque fuera un solo cabello.

Mientras saltaba y corría, miraba por todas partes en busca de ella, de alguien o algo sospechoso. La desesperación se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser, tanto así que resbaló al caer mal sobre uno de los tejados, rodando por el suelo. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla para poder incorporarse y al mirar el asfalto, cayó en cuenta de las huellas de sangre que dejaban sus pies, pues ante la urgencia salió descalzo y en pijama, pero nada de eso le importaba. Dejó salir un chasquido con la boca y emprendió de nueva la carrera. Y mientras corría con mayor control de su cuerpo y emociones, comenzó a recorrer en su pensamiento la idea del inminente peligro: porque él lo supo siempre.

#Inicio de sus Recuerdos#

Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde aquel día. ¿Día? Mejor dicho desde la tragedia de la boda fallida. A todos les tomó un par de días para poder sentirse de nuevo en la dinámica acostumbrada de locuras, a todos menos a los prometidos. Ranma, a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo, no podía evitar sentir una constate preocupación por la menor de la casa, su prometida, su Akane.

Por una parte, temía que su ánimo recayera luego de cómo había terminado todo en su boda, también le preocupaba que se metiera en problemas con las locas falsas prometidas, aún más preocupante era el pensar que tendría consecuencias de salud al haber sufrido una casi muerte durante la última batalla y finalmente, le tensaba pensar en nuevos enemigos que, por venganza hacia él, quisieran hacerle algo a la torpe y distraída chica de azulados cabellos. Así fue que Ranma Saotome se convirtió en casi una sombra para Akane Tendo, vigilándola en todas sus actividades: en casa, en la escuela, en la calle, en donde fuera salvo en los momentos en que ella tomaba una ducha, pues aunque fuera un vigilante de su seguridad no quería salir volando por todo Nerima o que le llamaran pervertido.

Todos los días confirmaba que sus sospechas eran injustificadas puesto que no había ocurrido nada malo en absoluto, ninguna de las tragedias que en su mente se había creado se manifestó. Sin embargo, aquel día, la miró con algo de sospecha. Durante la escuela la notó distraída, siempre mirando hacia algún punto en el exterior aunque no parecía ver nada en particular. Los momentos que compartieron durante la comida y cena en la casa, transcurrieron casi con normalidad, incluso tuvieron sus acostumbradas discusiones sin sentido, cosa que le devolvió la tranquilidad al azabache pensando en que eran imaginaciones suyas, hasta que en medio de una de esas discusiones ella miró hacia el exterior de nuevo, como observando algo en el estanque de la casa pero no estaba seguro de si era allí donde posaba realmente sus ojos.

 _-Oye… ¡Akane!_ -llamó su atención el chico de la trenza y cuando se encontró con sus ojos color misterio, en un acto bastante infantil y desesperado, le mostró la lengua y luego le dedicó un gesto ridículo _-Bleeehh, Akane boba no te distraigas te estoy hablan…_ -detuvo sus palabras al observar con detenimiento aquellos ojos. Saotome era un experto conocedor de cada gesto de la chica Tendo, pero aquella mirada no supo cómo interpretarla. ¿Era miedo? ¿Era tristeza? ¿Era incertidumbre? Posiblemente era la mezcla de todo eso.

 _-Aka…_ -una rebanada de pan estampándose en su cara había interrumpido en esta ocasión al pelinegro. La culpable había sido la misma peliazul que sin más se lo arrojo a la cara y se retiró de la mesa, deseando las buenas noches a todos los presentes. Un acto que todos interpretaron como normal sin embargo, Ranma sabía que ella al igual que él, intentaba que todo siguiera el forzado curso de normalidad.

Sí… Ranma Saotome supo en ese momento que, a través de esa mirada, su paz se rompería, pero jamás imaginó que sería en cuestión de horas.

#Fin de sus Recuerdo#

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el paso, deteniéndose ante la dolorosa necesidad de tomar aire. Se dejó caer de rodillas, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaban tiempo acumulándose en sus ojos azul grisáceo. Gritó su nombre, lo gritó con tal violencia y desesperación que su garganta ardía, dolía y se desgarraba como lo hacía su corazón y la esperanza de encontrarla. Un golpe desesperado en suelo marcó un enorme agujero en la calle y dejó su puño izquierdo herido. El sudor y las lágrimas se confundieron con las gruesas gotas que caían y resbalaban por su rostro, pues la mañana le recibía y acompañaba en su agonía con aquella pesada lluvia.

Así pasaron los días, lluviosos y grises, húmedos y fríos. El padre de Akane había roto en llanto desesperado una vez que Ranma relató con dificultad lo que había ocurrido, su aspecto mismo servía de testimonio. Juró a toda la familia que la encontraría mientras sus pies y manos eran curados por su madre. Sus palabras sonaban seguras y cargadas de enojo, pero lo cierto es que ni él podía escucharse. No se reconocía, nada le parecía real. Sentía que una parte de su cuerpo flotaba como en un sueño, una pesadilla de la que aún no despertaba.

Iniciaron la búsqueda implacable de la chica, amigos de la escuela, amigos de aventuras, vecinos y todo conocido en Nerima se organizó para poder dar con ella. La vieja Colgne junto con el maestro Happosai, usaron influencias para saber si en China había señales de ella, pero siempre la respuesta era negativa.

Ocurrió que, pasadas tres semanas, en una noche en que el joven azabache se dejó envolver sin desearlo por un sueño profundo después de cansadas y rigurosas búsquedas por su prometida, una fuerte tormenta se dejó caer con furia sobre Nerima. El viento azotaba cada rincón de la casa Tendo y los truenos se escuchaban en creciente intensidad. Un estrepitoso trueno, que parecía haber caído justo en el jardín de la casa, despertó a Ranma, quien desubicado pronunció casi en un grito el nombre de la joven peliazul. Salió con desesperación de su habitación hacia la de ella, siendo consciente del terror que la chica sentía hacia las tormentas eléctricas. Recorrió el pasillo trastabillando en una torpe carrera. Abrió la puerta de golpe y fue recibido por una brisa fría en el rostro. Se talló los ojos como quien quiere asegurarse de no estar soñando. La ventana, que había permanecido cerrada dadas las lluvias, ahora estaba abierta en su totalidad. Pasó saliva trabajosamente antes de posar la vista en la cama, su instinto le indicaba que tal vez ella aparecería allí acostada. Miró con temor para encontrar el lecho vacío.

El timbre del teléfono le hizo pegar un brinco, alguien llamaba a tan altas horas de la noche. Escuchó la voz de Kasumi quien en breves segundos gritó a su padre y a Ranma. Toda la familia ya se encontraba despierta, por los truenos, por el sonido del teléfono o por instinto, quién podría saberlo, eso no importaba. Sabían que se trataba de ella y sin importar que fuera de madrugada, toda la familia salió en su búsqueda.

De acuerdo con el relato del Dr. Tofu, debido a los fuertes truenos se levantó de su cama para prepararse un té y poder conciliar sueño cuando el sonido de un fuerte golpe proveniente de una de las habitaciones para pacientes llamó su atención. Cuidadosamente se dirigió al lugar y al abrir despacio la puerta, encontró una de las ventanas completamente abierta y justo debajo de ella, la figura de una persona yacía en el suelo. Se trataba de Akane, con su pijama amarillo completamente mojado. Corrió en su auxilio y luego de revisar su pulso corroborando que estaba viva, la colocó sobre una de las camas. Su piel estaba helada, sus labios casi violáceos del frío, algunos pequeños cortes en su pómulo derecho así como su pierna del mismo lado, esas fueron las únicas lesiones que le había encontrado.

Tras un par de días Akane recuperó el color de su piel más no así la voz. La chica no pudo hablar a pesar de que sus cuerdas vocales estaban sanas según el doctor. Así que pronto había adquirido la técnica de los letreros que usaba Genma Saotome cuando se transformaba en panda, cosa que no era de gran importancia ya que después de todo ella no parecía querer comunicarse mucho. Lo cierto es que Akane no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, era como si hubieran borrado todo recuerdo, para ella lo último había sido ir a dormir y luego despertar en el consultorio del doctor Tofu rodeada de su familia y de su bobo prometido.

La esperanza de saber lo que había ocurrido con ella desde su desaparición se esfumó cuando todo intento por hacerle recordar resultó fútil. Durante una conversación familiar, el maestro Happosai había concluido que probablemente era mejor que no recordara nada, pero para Ranma jamás podría ser ignorado todo lo sucedido y la frustración de no poder castigar al culpable se le había incrustado como una astilla en la mente.

Y así el tiempo pasó…

 ** _-Akane… ¡Akane!_** -la chica volteo a verlo **_\- ¿estas escuchando?_** -preguntó en un desesperado tono.

 ** _-Lo siento Ranma…_** -se disculpó **_\- ¿qué sucede?_**

 ** _-Cásate conmigo…_** -soltó sin más el azabache, con una seguridad que la hizo sonrojarse **_-hoy mismo… vamos a casarnos… Akane…_** -su voz sonaba segura, sí, pero había algo más en ella, algo como una súplica. La peliazul se limitó a asentir y al fondo escuchó las risas y festejos del resto de la familia que, como siempre, los espiaba. Akane miró a su futuro novio, quien se sonrojó antes de retirarse como si nada.

Todo lo acontecido había causado en el azabache una tortuosa inseguridad que le asaltaba a cada instante. Temía que ella desapareciera de nuevo, temía dormir y no encontrarla en su habitación, temía a las ventanas, su ser se estremecía y el escalofrío de la nuca a la mente le recorría toda vez que la encontraba con esa mirada perdida hacia el exterior, estuviera donde estuviera ella parecía desconectarse en algún momento y siempre miraba hacia afuera, hacia la nada, hacia quién sabe dónde.

 ** _-Claro Ranma… casémonos…_** -dijo para sí misma, en la soledad de la sala, con un tono vacío, con una voz que no era suya y entonces, entonces Akane Tendo miró hacia afuera, miró a ninguna parte.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este raro fic que me vino a la mente :3 espero no haberles aburrido. ¡Saludos! Todo comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
